Unfortunate Side Effects
by Kanika Meskhenet
Summary: COMPLETED. Conan and Aya secretly follow Gin to his hideout in hopes of finding the antidote to their small stature. But soon realize that they had walked right into a strategic trap set by the Syndicate.Conan has to rescue Aya after


**Jade**: Ok, I did this for an assignment in my Creative Writing class back in October before Halloween. It was supposed to be a scary story but it never quite made it to being scary ;; It features my OC, Aya Mirayaki, and Conan and...lol just read on. Oh yeah, Conan likes to call her **A **for short, so don't be confused when you come across it.

Also, i have a few stories that i have written (haven't finished although) and if you like this one and wanna read them just reviw and say that you want me to put them up and i will. But i'll only put them up if you like this story, otherwise they will just rot in the back of my comptuer files xD!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed but i do own my own characters; Aya Mirayaki/Madison Yukito,Seiji Hiroshi, and the Tinashii's ( --but they don't really appear in here)

* * *

Unfortunate Side Effects

"_Are you sure you don't want to come to my grandmother's house in Australia with us Aya?" Kiero had asked._

"_No, can't I just stay here?" The 'seven-year-old' whined almost pleadingly, giving him her rendition of the puppy-dog eyes._

"_I don't know, you can't just stay here alone, we'll have to call someone to let you stay with them. I know, how about the Moore's?"_ _He grabbed the phone off the desk and dialed the number._

_A few moments later Kiero told her that they said it was alright and sent her off to her room to pack._

That was only a few days ago, now Aya was at the park reading while her friends all played hide-and-go-seek.

"Hey guys it's getting kind of late, we'll see you later ok?" Conan waved goodbye to his friends as he put his trademark orange cap on backwards over his dark brown spiky hair.

"Hey A, it's time to go." He looked back at her when he noticed that she hadn't moved. Rolling his eyes he proceeded to shake her to get her attention.

Growling, she closed her book and slid her headphones around her neck.

"What do you want Jimmy?" She sighed.

"I told you not to call me that, I'm Conan now. It's getting dark, we need to get home. What were you listening to anyway?" He cocked his head as she stood up to fix her raven pig-tails.

"I was listening to my new Ayumi Hamasaki cd and I guess you're right, we do need to get back. " She shrugged and started off in the direction of the Moore's apartment.

"---off without a hitch, I've tracked them down and they won't escape this time." Conan stopped dead in his tracks and quickly hid behind a trash can, he recognized that voice.

"Conan what're do----ing!" He pulled her behind the trash can with him and clamped his hand tightly over her mouth.

"Shh." He hissed, nodding in the direction of the voice. The person on the phone was someone he could never forget, Gin, the one who had forced him to take the dreadful poison that changed him into a kid.

_I've finally caught up to you._ He thought to himself, taking his hand away from Aya at seeing that she understood to be silent.

Aya cocked her head and followed his gaze, sapphire eyes widened as she realized who that man was. Growling, she clenched her fists, he and his accomplice Vodka were the ones who had told her brother to kill her using the poison APTX-4896.

Gin hung up the pay phone, cold cobalt eyes scanning his surroundings to make sure no one had heard his conversation. Satisfied, he walked off, the wind blowing his long dirty blondish hair this way and that.

The street-lamps were now starting to turn on, illuminating the sidewalks with a dim glow. Moths buzzed around the light, unsuspecting prey to the bats hovering above.

"We've got to follow him, this may be the only chance we get to return to normal." Conan stated as they both stood and silently followed after the tall murderous man.

Everytime Gin would turn around, thinking he heard footsteps behind him, Conan and Aya would quickly dodge his glance by hiding behind something like a wall or tree.

After a while they soon realized that they weren't in Tokyo anymore, more or less they were outside its city limits.

"He's leading us into the middle of nowhere!" Aya silently exclaimed apon realizing that the city was a few miles behind them.

All around them they could here strange noises, though they couldn't see anything through the dense forest shadows. They were soon led into part of the forest where it was pitch black, no light at all to help them see their way.

Gin glanced around again and then picked up a chain off the ground, pulling on it hard. Conan watched intently, wondering what he was doing, then he realized that it must be a trap door.

The pint-sized detective's suspicions were proved correct as a large grass covered door rose up from the ground. The man went down the stairs and into the dark abyss below, yanking another chain so that the trap-door would close behind him.

Aya started for the chain, but found that she was being held back by something, or rather, someone.

"Don't be stupid, we need to formulate a plan before we go down there. If we don't we'll end up being killed." Conan whispered so that no one else beside Aya could hear.

"Tch. We'll probably end up being killed either way, Jimmy." She shot back.

"Well gee, aren't you the optimistic one." He said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth, I doubt if we'll ever see the light of day again if we go down there." She shrugged calmly.

"Well all we need is to find that poison they slipped us and come back out. Dr. Agasa said that he could make an antidote for us if we could bring him some. But we need to make sure that we remain unseen, we can't risk being caught." His eyes darting towards every sound he heard.

"Ok, you ready? Let's go." She stood up and started for the door again, picking up the rusty old chain, and waiting for him to follow. He sighed and made his way over to her to help her pull the chain.

It loudly squeaked open, causing the two to wince at the sound.

"Maybe no one heard it?" She nervously grinned.

"What was that? Hey over here I think I see something!" They could hear the faint voices getting louder and louder.

"C'mon, this way!" She silently told him, grabbing onto his arm and practically dragging him down the opposite corridor. The voices faded off behind them as they sighed in relief.

"Ok, now where to start looking, that's the real question." Conan said to himself, looking this way and that.

"Can't you ever get anything right?!" The sound of glass breaking was heard from a room close by as the door opened and someone walked out. Both Aya and Conan crouched down in the shadows since there was nowhere to hide, luckily the man didn't notice them.

The girl turned to him and nodded, crawling towards the open door and peaking in. There seemed to be no one in there, which didn't make any sense since the man that just left had obviously been talking to someone in there.

Walking into the dimly lit room she cocked a brow, the room looked ransacked, chemicals spilling onto the floor over broken glass.

_Well that'd explain the sound of something breaking we heard, but where's the other person…? This doesn't make sense from the looks of it there's no other exit besides that door. _Aya thought to herself, examining the room.

She shrugged and started for the door to signal Conan that it was alright to come in, but she tripped over something.

"Huh--? What's this..?" She sat up on her knees and turned around to see what had caused her to fall. It was a rug, but there was something sticking out from underneath it, kicking it back she discovered a metal handle sticking out of the floor.

Curiosity overwhelmed her as she grasped the handle and pulled it up to reveal…more stairs.

Forgetting that Conan was still waiting out in the hall she slung her foot over the side and hopped down onto the steps. Going down she discovered another room, there were two people talking, Vodka and someone else that she couldn't quite see. Staying close to the wall she listened in on what they were saying.

"Yeah, Gin tracked them down and led them straight to out hide out, they'll be taken care of soon." The well rounded man, Vodka, said to the other person veiled in the dark corner.

"Jimmy Kudo is as good as dead." The other man spoke.

"Don't forget that Madison Yukito kid." Vodka reminded.

"Oh yeah, how could I possibly forget _her._ I want to finish her off personally." That statement made her heart sink, she now knew who that other man was, Jiiroku, her brother.

"We've been expecting you." Came a voice from behind her.

"..Huh..?" She quickly whirled around to see Gin standing there, holding a slightly dampened cloth.

He smirked and pressed the cloth to her mouth and nose, she collapsed, darkness consumed her as she spiraled into unconsciousness.

* * *

Conan was patiently waiting behind the door when he saw three people walk out of the room, one of them holding something. Narrowing his eyes to get a better view he saw that it was Aya who was being carried, by a man with white hair..?

He wondered who the white haired man was, but quickly dismissed it for he needed to follow them and make sure his friend was alright.

He followed them into another room, all the way on the other side of the underground building, this room was bright with wooden floors. A single chair in the middle of the room with a rope next to it was all the furniture there, aside from a few odd looking machines.

He watched them from behind one of the machines infront of the door, they dropped Aya onto the chair and proceeded to tie her up.

"Ugh, where am I…? Yeuck! What's that awful taste in my mouth?" Aya was now waking up, looking down she realized that she was all tied up, quite literally.

"Long time no see, eh little sister." Jiiroku's voice heavy with disdain, he smirked, running a hand through his floppy white mop of hair.

"Wh-what're you talking about, mister?" She acted as though she had never met him before.

"Cut the crap, I know you're Madison, we've figured the bug with the poison. Ya'know, the one that made you and that detective Jimmy Kudo shrink. Well, we've led you both here to finish you off like that poison was supposed to from the start." He sneered at her, causing her to growl.

_That creep's her brother? Who would've thought._ Conan continued watching, just waiting for the right moment to make an appearance.

"We were going to wait to kill you when that Kudo kid showed up, but it appears that he's already left." Jiiroku nodded to Gin who threw him a silver gun, cocking it back he aimed it straight at Aya's head.

"Any last words?" He mocked.

"Yeah, why kill your own flesh and blood?" She asked calmly, not at all afraid of dying.

"You were the reason mom and dad died, you might not remember, but I do and always will." He growled.

"I..what? But they were in a car crash, how could I have possibly caused that? I was only three!" She cried out, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You were the reason they were in such a hurry to get back, you were deathly ill and they were coming home from getting your medicine. You were the reason why they were so blind to the oncoming truck that crashed head on into them, killing them instantly." He finished, his silver eyes glaring daggers towards his younger sister.

"Jiiroku I'm sorry that has clouded your mind for so long, but get this straight I had nothing to do with their death. It was that moron driving the truck that killed them, I looked into the case records the day Dr. Seiji Hiroshi sent me to live with the Tinashi's. The records said that that man was drunk, swerving all over the place, mom and dad tried to get out of his way but he drove right into them." Aya sighed, looking down at the ground, why couldn't he understand?

"You came here thinking that you were going to get the antidote, am I correct? Well, say hello to mother and father for me!" He laughed, putting his finger to the trigger.

"Not on my watch!" Conan cried out, flipping up his wristwatch stun gun and shooting the poison dart at Jiiroku. But before the sleeping draft took effect a shot was heard, and Aya cried out in pain.

Conan turned to his friend who just sat there with a blank look in her eyes, staring down at her arm. The bullet had missed her head, piercing her arm instead. She tried her best not to cry, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her pain.

The detective quickly turned back to Gin and Vodka, only to discover them gone, but why? Then it hit him….

"We have to get out of here!" He ran over to untie her bindings, but she wouldn't stand to leave.

"A c'mon we need to get out of here quickly!" He grabbed her good arm and practically dragged her out of the door and down the hallway.

"Where was the way out again…?" She asked, looking up at him with that empty and emotionless stare.

"This way, but I need you to cooperate with me so we can get out of here." He said urgently. She tried her best to run along with him to the exit.

They had barely escaped when the whole place blew up. Aya stared wide eyed, backing away slightly, but then wincing as she remembered the burning sensation in her arm.

"H-how'd you know…?" She trailed off, watching him take off his jacket and tightly wrap it around her bleeding arm.

"It seemed way to familiar to me, something like this happened before when I was on a case with Richard at a big gaming company. You remember when they came out with that detective game featuring Richard, right?" She nodded then glanced down at her arm, the crimson liquid now seeping through his blue school jacket.

"We should get you to a doctor.." He helped her up and led her out of the eerie forest, back down the path they had taken when following Gin.

"Do you think they escaped?" She asked him as they made it back to the park, they stopped once they saw the flashing lights and sirens. Police were everywhere, no doubtedly searching for them.

"There you are! Where've you been?!" Rachel angrily yelled, then stopped," Your hurt, what happened?"

"We'll tell you later, but now we really need to get her to the hospital." Rachel sighed and nodded, picking up Aya to take her to her father's car.

* * *

They never did find out whether or not Gin and Vodka had escaped, but those two aren't that easily to get rid of. We all know that explosion was just a distraction from what was really going on.

As for Aya, she was rushed to the hospital and treated immediately, having to have her arm in a sling for a few weeks seeing as the bullet had punctured her bone.

The two never did find the antidote to change them back to normal, but atleast they escaped with their lives.

* * *

**Jade**: Hope ya liked it, if anyone even read it that is ;; oh and please RR and no flames. I know alot of people get them for putting there oc's in DC stories so i'm really being brave by putting this up so...;;;

And about what i said all the way at the top. If you want me to put my other stories with Aya in them up, then please tell me in your review and i will :)

Have a Happy New Year .


End file.
